User talk:A F K When Needed/Archive 1
First! -->A F K When Needed 23:01, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Second! Oh, and welcome to GuildWiki. Quizzical 23:33, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanx -->A F K When Needed 12:41, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Signature Testing... A F K When 13:14, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, seing as your previous account had pestilence as a sig picture, I'm betting this is one too. Lemme go and check out the monk skills... BTW, new record for SoO run without perma: 1h 12 minutes, yay!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:50, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::GL with that ::and gz --> A F K When 15:06, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmm, I'm getting the feeling that it isn't a monk skill...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I doubt it's a skill at all. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:21, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Viper cracked it tbh A F K When 15:36, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I just noticed... I love how we were all talking about the pic and nobody said they like it =/ A F K When 23:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's purdy. RoseOfKali 00:06, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::O A F K When 10:45, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Everlasting Tonic. Right, one Everlasting Tonic... which? Everlasting Phantasmal Tonic Everlasting Unseen Tonic :Ooze tbh. --Macros 18:45, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::It's always the ooze with you... while you're here I'd be grateful if you compromise and go with one of the options A F K When 18:46, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :^ + LOLOL Phantasmal. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:47, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Sigh... nobody here knows how a Poll works... A F K When 18:48, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::We know how polls work, however, polls don't work in Monobook with the MW upgrade. You up to date? :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:49, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::So I heard Phantasmal won A F K When 19:20, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::They didn't actually. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:08, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::GRRR... Nazgir... A F K When 21:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Phantasmal from those two (yes my polls are broken), but I probably want the trapdoor, personally. Cerebral with the Asura mini looked like the most disturbingly adorable thing I've ever seen, though. And welcome back. :) My hunch on the GWW was correct, but I didn't have a clue until you said something. ^_^ RoseOfKali 21:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::ty, Rose ::::::::2-1, Nazgir, your evil plan has been revealed and crushed A F K When 21:09, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Okay... I'll admit I'm surprised... 21:49, 1 May 2009 (UTC)fail A F K When 21:50, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::"GRRR... Nazgir..." That was undesurved, I only just voted! (for the cool tonic I just bought ofcourse :P )-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:39, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::It was not, the Phantasmal Tonic is loosing, and it's because of your nefarious schemes. :P :::::::::::And, notice the ":P" A F K When 18:17, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Moved from: User_talk:A_F_K_When_Needed/Weapon_Skins Hmmm, the blue links are rather hard to read. And if you've clicked them recently, then they're practically unreadable: I didn't even see them at first (I visited them all exept wands through RC first). Perhaps darkening the background colour a bit might be better.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Why Nazgir? Why can't you be happy whit what people give WHY! No don't say anything Nazgir. The Look on your face sayes more than 1000 words. I l♥ve you too. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:11, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::You're hilarious F1!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Well, the poll... ...failed and I'm saving for my Phantasmal anyway. :P Thanx for taking part, though. A F K When 19:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) '''EPIC FAIL' ...I make a site here @ Wikia...on my very first day I edit my User Page...I break the site...it has a database error...judging by the amount of time since I let them know, Wikia do not seem to be able to fix it... A F K When 20:57, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Basically, answers has social tools installed, and userpages should do something different than they do on normal wikis. On unanswers, it looks as if the setup had been copied incompletely, so you get neither the social profile nor the userpage - this is broken for all users! Since it is weekend, wikia staff have not been working; they ought to get around to it tomorrow or Tuesday. --◄mendel► 21:57, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, funny thing is, that wasn't me, then. It was either Angela or some Default person. Oh well, I claim credit for it, 'cause breaking my own user page on the very first day is simply hilarious. A F K When 22:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Come and be unhelpful! Hi all, well, turns out Wikia made a mistake not me... I take credit for it as my version of events is just much more amusing. Anyways, I'd like to invite you all over to UnAnswers @ Wikia. The Main Page explains what it's about fairly well, but you should be able to get the idea from the name. Some notable Users have already been spotted. Come join us, and help by being unhelpful! A F K When 08:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I joined. Hope you like some of my awnsers and/or my question.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanx, I'm sure I will =) A F K When 16:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) MM minipet - opinions appreciated What is the most... um... Necroish... mini pet? Abomination Bone Dragon Lich Lord Necrid Horseman :Oh, no, in case you're wondering, he won't just be a MM. But I still think that they work the best with a Necro, as it's MMing that best suits the... I dunno, theme... of Necros. :P A F K When 14:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Um, the Lich? RoseOfKali 19:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::/Agree with Rose.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:36, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I added it... but... I know who he is, but it's really the whole evil, undead kinda thing I'm going for, not a moron who was outsmarted by some agent or other of Abaddon. :P A F K When 12:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) (RI)My apologies to those who voted, adding the Lich restarted the Poll. You of course are enabled to vote again, be it for the same option or a different one. A F K When 12:18, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, the Lich is like the most evil, undead thing I can think of, I mean he friggin summons Wraiths and wants to take over the world with a Titan army after singlehandedly destroying an entire kingdom! The whole Abaddon crap was added later, I doubt they had it in mind when they made Prophecies. Anyway, Bone Dragon is one of my favorites, too. Necrid is kind of cool, but too common. :P A Banished Dreamrider or whatever they are, the ghostly version in the UW, would be way cooler, even though they're Mesmers. RoseOfKali 23:18, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::tbh...WTB MINI RIFT WARDEN A-GO-GO! ::I dunno how to describe it, apparently I'm doing a bad job ::I want something visibly undead, maybe that's a better way of putting it. The Lich isn't a skeleton or whatever, he's just a mutant. A F K When 09:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::The lich is undead. His flesh simply didn't decompose :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::::...'visibly''' undead...'' ::::It's a minipet, all I care about is how it looks as I've tried to point out a few times already A F K When 16:40, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, Abomination looks more like a freaky alien than undead, so I'd go with the Bone Dragon, if only he was a little bigger... But yeah, the Diablo face, the enormous black wings, the long robe, doesn't get more necromantic/evil/devilish than that. :P And he's pretty tall for a mini, so makes him a lot more noticeable, and he waves the wings around. ^_^ (ya ya, me likes how the Lich looks, bite me.) RoseOfKali 18:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: A F K When 18:40, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Don't upset me, I want El. Cerebral now! :P RoseOfKali 19:02, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I'm going to side with the Poll. The Dragon it is. ::::::::*interrupts your correction. The Dragon it is! :P A F K When 19:34, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You seem to have forgotten that I was strongly suggesting him as a close second, and realizing full well that you didn't want the Lich. :P Not to say that it stopped me from saying that Lich is still the best. ;) But to each their own, and I own both. XD RoseOfKali 20:14, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::*not sure what to say* *points at the picture* A F K When 20:16, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, I like the picture. :D It's nauseatingly adorable. RoseOfKali 20:27, 28 May 2009 (UTC) What have I become... One Two A F K When 09:41, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Just beware of Muphry's Law. It's snared many a budding grammar nazi... often when trying to spell "grammar," oddly enough. Nwash 12:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::It'd be much better if it involved spelling spelling. A F K When 12:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::So is it "misspelling" or "mispelling"? ;-) And to answer your question, you've become better. --◄mendel► 17:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I have? o.O A F K When 17:59, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Naw, the best is when you drive down the street and enter a Shcool Zone. RoseOfKali 21:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I have? ::::::Naw ::::::Wow, nice one. ::::::Psst, Rose, look down. I see you. A F K When 21:31, 2 June 2009 (UTC) TELL ME they did not get paid three times for THIS... ... A F K When 17:38, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, Rose payed 3 times apparently...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:51, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::P A F K When 17:57, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::Stfu, my necro gets everything she wants, then a bunch of what she doesn't want, and then some leftovers on top. And that collar is da shit! XD :::Now, who got paid 4 times for this: :::and this: + + = :::and... uh, anyway, if you want to see them all, ask me, it'll take a few hours. RoseOfKali 21:46, 2 June 2009 (UTC) 55ing on Necro (It's an easy way to get r3 Survivor... leave me alone) outside Bergen What'll work better with only 12 Smiting? Ray of Judgment Shield of Judgment :Knockdown is counterprodictive in farming, so RoJ.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::It allows you to more safely aggro extra foes and kill them all at once, and RoJ requires trying to get Rangers side by side A F K When 11:56, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, actually each have it's benefits. SoJ will do more damage with a single cast, but the "pulses" will only be once every 3-4 seconds, and is less effective against the casters. Another thing, do you plan to go HM with it? If you do, then I think SoJ will outclass RoJ.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:09, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Of course it'd be HM o.O A F K When 12:12, 4 June 2009 (UTC) r3 Survivor is probably easilier done by going outside Boreal Station on HM; You cannot possibly ever die and you get half a ton of XP per worm :> Also, 55's, imo, are unreliable. Other than that; SoJ for Undead grinding. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:03, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Mind if I ask how it's unreliable? Not trying to act like I don't trust your judgement or anything, but apart from enchant strippling I've always found it extremely easy and safe to 55 :P A F K When 13:06, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Lagg and DCs. Indeed, if you ignore that fact, it's very reliable, up to a certain threshold: Ripping and rupting hurts. Too many enemies hurts (half a sec downtime on SoA can kill you :P ). --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:09, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::Viper, to be fair, it's hard to not die if soloing for XP and you lag. That's not unique to 55ing. :::And having 55ed before, I'm confident I won't over aggro, but thank you very much for warning me before I try it A F K When 13:15, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Worm farm outside Boreal, as already mentioned. Melee monsters which cannot move + ranged attacks. If you afk for weeks you'll still be alive :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:20, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I did have my heart set on 55ing :P :::::What should I do there, MM with some damage skills? A F K When 13:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well stationary: RoJ wtfpwns? MM stuff would be nice with that (bone fiends maybe, so your minions don't die form the enemy's attacks.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:31, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::RoJ doesn't catch many worms in each blast... I imagine... A F K When 13:32, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::True, but what other elite would you use? the MM ones are mostly high-end caps, exept for flesh golem, but Tanakai is f'in hard to get through without dying. You could always use a tome, but still... Roj seems the safest to me.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:05, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I would use an Elite Tome. As it stands I'll 55 outside Bergen. I've already used an Elite Tome on Signet of Judgment. Mistake A F K When 17:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Lawl. Well, it'll have to do for the moment :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:03, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::You could use any form of ranged damage. Minions are questionable, though, since there's like 12 worms tops. RoJ and Blood Magic (LT! :O) work fine. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::...um...is this LT? It's the only one I can think of tbh A F K When 17:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) (ri) Here's a cookie and a wall of text. Enjoy! Those worms was how I finished my survivor. Realistically you need 2 main skills: Mark of Rodgort and Firestorm. The rest of the bar is just gravy. The worms are extremely resistant to most types of damage, especially physical, so minions won't do very well without a high level Barbs. The worms are also well spaced out, so any kind of AoE still only hits one worm at a time, and MoP is useless. I was able to kill all the worms in HM up until you get to the trees (who can kill you very fast) in about 5 minutes, so cheap scrolls worked nicely. About 10 worms with 700XP a pop with the 175% scroll. I did have Searing Flames for extra "bang" but it wasn't necessary by any means, and can be replaced by just about anything from the fire line. Mark of Rodgort + Firestorm almost finished off a worm, at level 12 Fire I imagine it could get off at least half to 2/3 his HP, as burning is awesome against any kind of armor. Add a second AoE like Breath of Fire and he should be dead before he hides. I also brought Flarespam, GoLE, Glowing Gaze, and Fire Attune. A fire wand to set off more burning if your worm is almost dead, and a +1 to fire offhand are ideal. Perfect is Kindlerock and Hajkor's Flame. And dude, investing in an elite tome for your survivor is money well spent, for once. You can also try going MM with Fiends only, or add a Jagged for some bleeding. Bring Rotting Flesh, Death Nova if you have Jaggeds, Signet of Lost Souls, and Barbs as high as you can get them. Necrosis rounds this off for nice armor-ignoring damage, even if you're not high in the title. The rest is whatever you can think of. The best Elite for this, IMO, is Reaper's Mark for insane Emanagement and some extra degen, and you can cap it on noob island. Toxic Chill (if you don't have Jaggeds+Death Nova) and Discord (you meet the reqs for it with Barbs and Rotting Flesh) are also a possibility, but those are harder to cap and you will need a tome. Keep in mind, -10 degen is max, so only 2 degen skills are usually effective. Since you won't be getting attacked, Superior runes are ideal for death, curses, and SR, just learn where the worms pop up (always the same spots) and don't stand there. I rubberbanded and even DC'd and reconnected a few times in there, and guess what, still got my survivor r3. It's the absolute safest way to do it. Even in Dwarven Boxing you can still die if you lag and can't hit your 8's fast enough. Also, if you got money laying around, bring lockpicks. There's usually at least one, sometimes 2 chests in that one little area. Best I got out of them was a few elite tomes and Dolyak Prods. And don't EVER aggro the trees, they have crip shot - if you aggro them, map out immediately, your run is over. In the end, whatever you do, I would personally strongly advise against going 55 for survivor, because it has zero forgiveness for errors and lag. If you're still stubborn, go with SoJ, it keeps you safer. I lost my first survivor (more than a year old ranger that got to Unwaking Waters, THK, and Bahdok Caverns) to a Devourer in a lag spike only like 100k XP from r3, and it was very stressful and disappointing. RoseOfKali 18:42, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Heh. I'm as loyal to that Poll as I was to the Tonic one. :Thank you very much for the WoT :) :The thing about 55ing is... well... I'm good at it. It was the first build that I mastered. I don't mean got good at. I don't mean understood. It was the first build I mastered. It has significance for me in that respect, and it would be truely awesome if it could play a part in me getting the Title. :If you don't mind me asking... do you've any idea roughly how many hours it took worm farming to go from level 20 to r3? After your WoT I'm considering it, something I did not see happening. :If it was quick enough I might get a Doomlore Shrine run, catch a CoF run, grab the Elite Skills, and since I'd have an elite, then go offer to "help" someone with A Land of Noobs. A F K When 18:50, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I'm very impatient when it comes to grind, so I only could do this a few hours at a time. I finished it in about 2 weeks doing it only every couple days. Now for some horrible math: Take about 9 minutes per run (killing, mapping, selling, running to the worms), which yields about 7k XP. 1,196,900XP (r3-r1XP)/7,000XP per run = 171 runs. 171*9 minutes = 1539 minutes = 25.65 continuous hours, give or take a little. Not too shabby... RoseOfKali 18:58, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::thanx very much :D A F K When 20:05, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Why all the redirects? Why can't you just leave the talkpages from an article stay there? If I want to say something about the Death title for example (from where I just got redirected), I want to say it on a page relevant to it, and not clog your talkpage with stuff about something that has it's own page.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:33, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Someone on the Official Wiki said my Monk's name (Often Stonedhealer) was cool. On Often's page. The day I created that page. (like 10 minutes later) :I thanked him. Seven months later. A F K When 18:42, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::I put every single page under my namespace in my watchlist, so it immediatly gets my attention when it pops up in RC, and I also regularly check my watchlist, so I usually don't have problems with that. (And FYI, your page is in my watchlist too ^^ )-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::O My Contributions is my watchlist tbh :P :::While you're here, help me out please. Worms or 55ing outside Bergen? (N/Mo) A F K When 18:52, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Hehe, Worms seems better, less chance of dying in a lagspike. And knowing Murphy very well now (with 4 r2 survivors dying in a lagspike in total), there's a rather high chance to get one before you reach 1337k exp.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:55, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Guess I'm selling the -50 Cesta for monies, then. :P A F K When 19:00, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Instead of farming (Riting my way through CoF as 600) for monies for another Elite Tome, I'm getting the monies and not needing them. That works. ::::::Anyway... you were going to say what about my Title? ::::::On other news, nearly time for my 1st (3rd) archive. A F K When 19:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Death Title I approve of this title, even if "I am very retarded." (Hey, I was still pretty noobish when I started that character.) Nwash 19:14, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much for the comment. I'm unhappy with r3 personally, as I don't feel entirely comfortable with such usage of the word but... with half the Guild Wars not GuildWiki Community talking about raping in the game several times a day... A F K When 19:16, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Rofl... I half smell like a bone fiend, 5,001 deaths. XD (Yeah, my LDoA is a corpse.) RoseOfKali 23:08, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::Hm... too achievable... should it be character based? A F K When 10:54, 5 June 2009 (UTC)